


Mom's In Trouble

by Notsoawesomenerd



Series: Aca-Mommy Dearest [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe babies, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, irresponsible but lovable Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: A series of events where Beca gets herself in trouble with her wife. Luckily she married a forgiving and loving woman in Chloe.Note: This story is part of a series, but can stand alone since its not in any order.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Aca-Mommy Dearest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726318
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Mom's In Trouble

**Mom's In Trouble**

_The F-Word_

_Bailey 13; Blake 1_

Beca was in the backyard with Bailey, practicing soccer. Bailey was trying out for her middle school team in a few weeks and wanted to be as ready as possible. Beca was not an athlete by any stretch of the imagination. But kicking a soccer ball around wasn't that bad. And Bailey was a teenager now, so if there was something she really wanted to do with her mom, Beca would agree no matter what.

Chloe was working a double shift that day, so Beca wanted to make the kids nice and tired so they wouldn't bother Chloe too much when she got home. So they were all in the backyard, Beca helping Bailey prepare for tryouts, passing the time before her wife got home. Blake was set up in his playpen, the walls tall enough so that he wouldn't get kicked with a stray ball. Bailey was doing some footwork drills while Beca watched, bored.

"Alright, when do I get to kick it?" Beca finally asked, tired of watching Bailey bounce the ball around at her feet.

"Here, you can kick it at me, I'll practice being goalie." Bailey passed her the ball and set up two cones as the goal.

"You want to be goalie?" Beca asked, surprised. She always thought the goalie was a boring position.

"Not ideally." Bailey shrugged. "But I'm the tallest girl in my class and they need height at goalie. So if I'm not good enough for other positions, this would be a backup plan."

"Tallest girl in class." Beca shook her head. "I never thought a daughter of mine would say that."

"Thank goodness I didn't get my height genes from you, then." Bailey laughed when Beca scowled at her.

After a few warmup shots for Beca to get used to the ball and kicking without making a fool of herself, she set up for a penalty kick. She glared playfully at Bailey who was bouncing around in the makeshift goal. Beca hauled off and kicked it as hard as she could, not focusing on aim and the ball went soaring. It soared over Bailey's hands and straight for the kitchen window.

It was like it happened in slow motion. Beca watched the ball barely miss Bailey's fingertips and head straight at the glass. As soon at the ball connected with the window, little shards went flying everywhere.

"Fuck." Beca angry mumbled to herself, loud enough for Bailey to hear.

"Mom!" Bailey gave her a look and nodded her head at her younger brother.

"Sorry. Just...your mom's going to kill me." Beca groaned as she stared at the shattered window.

"What's new?" Bailey snorted as she carefully went over to assess the damage to the window. Beca quickly pulled out her phone and called Aubrey.

"Aubrey Posen."

Beca rolled her eyes, but she didn't have time to make fun of Aubrey for the way she answered all her phone calls.

"Aubrey, I need a favor!" Beca said as she shooed Bailey away from the window.

"What did you do now?" Aubrey's tone was condescending, but Beca couldn't blame her for it. The only times Beca called Aubrey were when she needed help either surprising Chloe or fixing something before Chloe found out. More often than not, it was the latter.

"We accidentally broke the kitchen window."

"Beca!" Aubrey chastised and Beca could picture her putting her head in her hand in exasperation.

"We were practicing for Bailey to get on the soccer team. And we were outside!" Beca quickly added.

"So what favor do you need." Aubrey sighed.

"Could you maybe go to the hardware store and get a new pane of glass?" Beca waited for a response until she had to glance at her phone to make sure they didn't get cut off. "Aubrey?"

"You're not seriously considering doing this yourself are you?"

"Well, I need to get it fixed before Chloe gets home and professionals need appointments and what not."

"Do you even know how to replace glass?"

"No. But I know how to use google." Beca replied stubbornly.

"Fine. Send me the dimensions. I'll be over soon if only to watch you try and do this yourself." Aubrey laughed to herself as she hung up the phone.

Beca ushered Bailey to the corner of the kitchen to stay away from the glass and set Blake beside her in his pen. She swept up all the glass and did her best to scoop it off the window sill. A little shard cut her hand and she yelped a loud "fuck!"

Bailey's eyes went wide as she quickly covered Blake's ears. "Seriously, mom?"

"It freakin' hurt." Beca ran to the sink to run water over her small wound.

"I think you should wait for Aunt Aubrey before you do anything else..."

* * *

Aubrey showed up to the house not much longer after the phone call. She did not, however, have any replacement glass with her.

"Where's the glass, Posen?" Beca nearly shrieked as Aubrey let herself inside.

"I want you to watch a video on how to do this before I go and waste my money. If you have all the tools and confidence to fix that window after you watch a how-to video, I'll go get your glass." Aubrey smirked as Beca growled quietly, pulling out her phone to open youtube.

"Hi Aunt Aubrey!" Bailey waved from the kitchen.

"Hey, Bales." Aubrey quickly gave the girl a hug. "And how's Mr. Blake doing?" Aubrey reached down into Blake's playpen and gave the smiling boy a hug.

"This is boring!" Beca whined from the living room, not even halfway through the video.

"Sometimes I think I'm more mature than my mom." Bailey grinned.

"We all think so, sweetie." Aubrey laughed as she went over to the window to check the damage herself. "Wow, she really did destroy the window, huh?" She checked around for any extra glass Beca might've missed before taking a seat at the table. Beca came stomping in shortly after.

"Okay, so I don't have like 90% of the equipment that guy used in the video." She slumped in a chair, knowing Chloe was going to come home to a broken window in the kitchen.

"Beca its fine. You really didn't do anything irresponsible. It was an accident. And at least you were outside this time. She won't be mad." Aubrey assured her, trying not to poke fun at the brunette.

"Fuck!" Three heads whipped around to see Blake holding on to the railing, smiling proudly. "Fuck!" He yelped again, bouncing on his feet.

"That…" Aubrey pointed at Blake and then turned to look disapprovingly at Beca. "Might be more of a problem."

Beca only sighed and let her head drop into her hands.

* * *

Aubrey regretfully had to leave before Chloe returned home since she had to meet with a client. She was a wedding planner. And an intense one. Her price didn't come cheap. Beca knew this because Aubrey planned their wedding. Even at 75% off Beca struggled handing that check away when they were still young and just getting started.

Beca paced around in the kitchen, biting her nails. They had spent the better part of an hour trying to get Blake to stop shouting the F word for everything he thought was good.

Ice cream? Fuck!

Toys? Fuck!

Mr. Snuggles? Fuck!

Each time he said it and Bailey or Beca would try frantically to tell him to not say it he would giggle and smile like he had just done something to be so proud of. Beca would find it hilarious if she wasn't too busy being terrified of her wife's inevitable displeased reaction to this new development.

Chloe arrived home and Beca looked at Blake nervously. She wished he was old enough to bribe to not say that word. Bailey was watching TV and looked over her shoulder as Chloe passed by heading toward the kitchen, where the broken window, foul-mouthed 1 year old, and anxiety riddled adult awaited Chloe. She didn't like to be close by when Chloe got mad at Beca, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't mind watching from afar.

"Hey, how was-" Chloe gasped as soon as she saw the window.

"We were playing soccer...outside." Beca started explaining. "I kicked it a little hard and it broke. No one got hurt and the repair guy is coming tomorrow morning."

"Well...At least its not cold or rainy. And no one's hurt." Chloe sighed as she looked around the area. "Did you guys have fun though?"

"Oh, yeah!" Beca started to relax. "I think Bailey's going to make the team for sure. And Blake was an excellent spectator."

"Is that so?" Chloe turned to Blake who was mumbling something incoherent through the wall of the playpen to Mr. Snuggles who kept walking back and forth as if he was trying to figure out a way to free the child from his captivity. When Blake noticed Chloe hovering over him to pick him up, he reached out his hands with a big smile. And it felt like one of those movie moments to Beca. Where it happens in slow motion and the voice is all slowed down and deep.

"Fuck!" Blake wrapped his arms around Chloe who visibly flinched at the exclamation. She slowly turned to look at Beca who was hiding behind the refrigerator door now, pretending to be looking for something.

"Why is one of my child's first words a curse word?" Chloe asked slowly as she pushed the door shut, nearly hitting Beca in the head.

"It just slipped out." Beca winced. "I broke the window and I was mad, I didn't think he even heard me."

"He definitely heard you say it again when you cut your hand trying to fix the window yourself." Bailey added from the couch.

"Really?" Beca whined at her daughter. "After I help you practice for soccer you turn on me?"

"No sex for a week." Chloe covered Blake's ears and whispered at Beca.

"Why is that always my punishment?" Beca tossed her head back like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Because its the only one that seems to really get through to you." Chloe shook her head.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Blake exclaimed again, pulling on Chloe's hair.

"Not for me." Beca grumbled under her breath.

"I can't believe you taught our child to curse before he can even walk." Chloe grumbled before turning to her son. "Bad word." She grabbed Blake gently but firmly by the hand and looked him seriously in the eye. "Bad, bad word. Don't say it." She shook her head and Blake seemed caught in a trance. He remained quiet for a moment before smiling again.

"Mama!" He groped at Chloe's shirt as Beca's head shot up. It was the first word he said besides fuck all day.

"How did you do that?!"

"I'm a mom ninja." Chloe smirked at Beca.

* * *

_Swing Batter, Batter_

_Bailey 16; Blake 4_

Bailey was sprawled out on the front living room couch. She heard Beca and Blake arrive back home from their trip intended to get Blake a glove for his tee ball team he recently begged to play on. Bailey did a double take when she saw them getting out of the car and immediately started laughing.

"Mom's in trouble!" She giggled to herself as she called to Chloe in the kitchen.

"First of all, don't laugh when your mother's in trouble." Chloe came around the corner, wiping a knife with a towel. "Second of all, what-" She stopped when she looked out the window and saw Beca and Blake struggling up the driveway. Blake was carrying a bag about as big as he was and Beca was carrying a box about as big as she was. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh as she moved to wait by door. Bailey focused on her phone, doing her best to not start laughing.

"Alright buddy. So you put that bag in the closet and I'll hide this one. I need to talk to Mama first, okay?" Beca instructed as they got to the door.

"I want to show her my glove." Blake whined. It was after all the whole reason they made the trip to the sporting goods store.

"Alright fine. But just the glove. Don't say anything about-" Beca quickly shut up when Chloe opened the door in front of them.

"What did you do?" Chloe asked, knife still in hand.

"How about we put that knife down first, yeah?" Beca picked up the box again to use as a shield. Chloe just rolled her eyes as she set the knife on the end table.

"Explain." She had both hands on her hips now.

"Alright. So we were getting his baseball glove." Beca said quickly. "And we kept finding things he needed to play baseball. And he was getting so excited."

"He _needs_ this whole tee and net equipment?" She studied the box. "And what's in the bag?"

"My glove, Mama! And a bat, and helmet, and there's more stuff in the car!" Blake said excitedly.

"Not helping, dude." Beca mumbled.

"Let me see the receipt." Chloe held out her hand. Beca just gulped, knowing that Chloe would lose it when she saw the total. They weren't struggling for money by any means. Between Chloe's nurse's salary and Beca being a pretty successful songwriter and music producer, they didn't struggle with money at all. But Chloe didn't want to raise spoiled kids who didn't respect the value of money. And Beca didn't seem to have a problem at all spoiling their children.

"Let's make a deal. Me and Blake are going to change into our baseball outfits and if you don't think its the cutest thing, we can take the net back." Beca offered, knowing the net was the most expensive item. Chloe sighed, looking at Blake's hopeful eyes.

"You got outfits?"

"Matching ones." Beca nodded firmly, knowing Chloe was a sucker for matching outfits with their kids.

"Fine. Go change. And I get to take picture and post it if its cute." Chloe said, trying to pull out a minor victory.

"Deal." Beca smiled and gave Blake a nudge to go change. "Love you, wife." She leaned in for a kiss and Chloe turned her head slightly only accepting a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Beca stood in the bathroom with Blake, adjusting his little baseball cap. He was wearing a blue and white ¾ sleeve tee. The sleeves were blue, the chest was white. Beca was wearing the same colored shirt in an adult small. They also wore light gray baseball pants. Beca never realized how uncomfortable they were until she tried a pair on. They both donned blue hats too with the Dodgers logo on front. They lived in L.A. so she felt obligated to pick that team.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's go show mama." Beca smirked as she grabbed his little bat and led him downstairs. Chloe's back was to them as she sat on the couch with Bailey. Beca gave Blake a nod, letting him know to pose in the way they practiced. Beca cleared her throat and leaned against the bat while Blake held his glove to his chest as if he was about to pitch.

"Good lord." Chloe shook her head. "You two are adorable."

"Yeah, its kinda disgusting." Bailey looked over the back of the couch, trying and failing to hide the smirk on her face.

"And those pants. Wow. Now I know what all the fuss is about." Chloe made no attempt to hide the way she was obviously checking Beca out.

"Guys! Gross! There's a child present." Bailey groaned in disgust when Beca dramatically wiggled her eyebrows and planted a quick kiss on Chloe's lips.

Beca and Blake got to keep all the gear and clothing. Beca didn't mind at all that she paid for it by being the co-star of Chloe's most liked picture in years on instagram.

* * *

_No Guns Allowed_

_Bailey 17; Blake 5_

Beca and Blake returned home from a trip to the toy store. His reward for getting all gold stars on his pre-K report card. Really, the only way to not get all gold stars would be to cause serious disruption with activities, blatantly disobey directions, or have "social issues" aka fights with other students. So it wasn't hard, but given the fact that Blake did have Beca's DNA, it was still an accomplishment.

Blake had picked out a remote control car and Beca had picked out something for herself too. It was a little black marshmallow gun. She knew it might cause a little trouble with Chloe, but she couldn't help herself. She knew Chloe wouldn't mind after she showed how harmless it was. She opened their boxes on the floor of the living room as Bailey descended the stairs.

"I'm glad I grew out of the whole toy phase. I only wish my mom had too." Bailey chuckled at the scowl Beca sent her. She flopped on the couch as Beca was working getting Blake's car set up. "Um, mom…?"

"What?" Beca said distractedly.

"Why on earth would you get this?"

"Its just a marshmallow gun for any future food fights." Beca said nonchalantly as she put the batteries in the controller for Blake.

"This isn't a marshmallow gun." Bailey scoffed. "Its a bb gun. Mom's going to kill you."

"What?" Beca dropped the controller and leaned over to examine the box that held the gun. "I could've sworn those were marshmallows on the box!"

"You might need to see an eye doctor soon, Mom. You are getting older after all." Bailey shook her head.

"Keep making jokes about my age and see how much you laugh when you get grounded."

"Oh, please." Bailey just rolled her eyes, unfazed by the threat. "So do you want me to watch Blake while you take this back?"

Beca paused for a moment. Blake looked at her with a questioning gaze and Bailey looked a little nervous.

"Well...what if we gave it a little test run? You know? Make sure its not a marshmallow gun?" Beca looked between her two kids.

"Shoot it?" Blake said excitedly.

"Mom, you can't be serious." Bailey sat up, hoping Beca was joking.

"I'll set up some cans and bottles outside. We can have target practice real quick and I'll return it before your mom gets home." Beca shrugged like it was no big deal. "Come on." She encouraged when Bailey made a nervous face glancing at the box. "It'll be fun. Mom won't ever have to know. She doesn't get home for a like five more hours."

Bailey knew that her boyfriend was a semi-gun-enthusiast. She would never tell that to Chloe, though. Mason had wanted her to go out to his uncle's ranch to shoot on their range. And as redneck as that sounded, Bailey was kind of excited to try it. And while a bb gun wasn't a real gun, she figured it might give her at least a little bit of practice so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot when Mason did take her out to the range.

"We're so getting in trouble for this." Bailey sighed, but nevertheless couldn't contain the wild spirit Beca gave her. She opened the box and pulled out all the different packages and handed them to Beca, who was grinning wider than Blake was for his new car.

* * *

Beca took the first shots. Bailey stood a few feet away and Blake stood close to the door with his swim goggles on. Even though he had a brief and mild tantrum about not being allowed to shoot the gun, he eventually settled happily on watching his big sister and mom break the cans and bottles. Beca was grinning ear to ear with each shot and shatter of her intended target. She quickly set up new targets for Bailey and handed the gun over. Bailey was surprised that it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Granted, she didn't know what shooting a real gun felt like. But she was still proud with bragging rights that she had better aim than Beca.

She turned around triumphantly towards her mother and flinched when she heard a shot go off accidentally. Bailey let out a shriek and Beca froze, partially covering her head. Time seemed suspended as Beca looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Bailey was fine. She held up her hands like nothing was wrong. But then a loud shriek followed by louder sobs came from over by the sliding glass door where Blake stood.

"Oh crap." Beca mumbled as she sprinted to Blake.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?"

"M-M-My a-a-rm." Blake sobbed as he held his little arm. Beca quickly slid his swim goggles off and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'll go get some ice!" Bailey said as she set the gun down and sprinted inside.

"Hey, you're okay, Blake, buddy, okay." Beca stroked his hair and held him close, waiting for him to let go of his arm so she could look at it. "Its just a bruise, bud, you're okay."

Blake nodded through red and watery eyes. Bailey handed Beca the ice and started pacing back and forth, chewing on her thumb nail, watching as Beca inspected her little brother.

"Hey, its okay." Beca said soothingly as she gave Bailey a hug. "He's fine."

"Mom's going to kill us." Bailey's voice shook with anxiety. Beca just sighed alongside her as she held Blake's hand going back inside, knowing she couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

Chloe's car beeped, signaling she had arrived home and was walking up the path to the door. Beca and Bailey were sitting nervously on the couch, Beca holding Blake closely in her lap. It was like they were waiting for their sentencing and their nerves could hardly take it. Beca jumped up to greet Chloe at the door, setting Blake down by his sister.

"Hey, baby, I need to tell you something, but I need you not to freak out, okay?" Beca held Chloe by the arms. This was not a usual tactic by the brunette to get out of trouble. Usually she was trying in vain to butter Chloe up. But outright coming clean about something going wrong? This made Chloe extra nervous.

"Okay." Chloe said slowly.

"So there was an accident." Beca said and Choe immediately gasped and her eyes darted around frantically as if she was searching out her children. "Everyone's fine! Everyone's okay." Beca said quickly, rubbing Chloe's arms reassuringly.

"Okay." Chloe sighed in relief, but her chest was still bobbing up and down. "So what happened?"

"Its really just a bruise if you think about it." Beca gave a little shrug, hoping to ease Chloe's fears before telling her how the bruise got there in the first place.

"So you give me a heart attack over a bruise?" Chloe's shoulders sagged in near annoyance.

"Its not so much the bruise that you'll be upset about." Beca said hesitantly as she bit her lip. "Its how the bruise got there."

"And how is that?" Chloe eyed her suspiciously.

"So…" Beca gulped, telling herself to just spit it out so it would be over with, "We were playing with a BB gun in the backyard and-"

"A gun?" Chloe's eyes widened and eyebrows shot up.

"BB gun." Beca corrected, hoping that would make it better. "And Bailey was holding it at her side and accidentally...she accidentally shot Blake in the arm." Chloe gasped and her eyes looked like they were seconds away from filling with tears. "But he's fine! He cried, but he's okay. Just a bruise."

Chloe pushed past Beca and ran over to Blake who was now sitting on the couch next to a worried looking Bailey. She grabbed his arm and ran her fingers gently over it to make sure it was really only just a bruise.

"You okay, baby boy?" Chloe ran a thumb over Blake's little cheek. He nodded quickly.

"It hurt at first, but its okay. I promise, Mama."

"You're a brave and tough boy." Chloe gave him a gentle shake as she grabbed both of his cheeks. Bailey stayed quiet, waiting for Chloe to get mad at her for accidentally shooting her little brother. Chloe stood up and looked back at Beca.

"So you played with a gun with our children?" Chloe slowly walked over to her wife and looked at her with such disappointment and anger.

"Yes, but-"

"Kids, could you excuse us for a moment?" Chloe interrupted Beca as she spoke calmly, glancing over toward Bailey and Blake. Bailey quickly wrapped an arm around her little brother and maneuvered their way upstairs.

"Chloe, I-"

"My one big rule, Beca. My one thing that I absolutely cannot have in this house. I let you have your video games and your wrestling that's broken God knows how many lamps and your food fights and your excessive backyard water parks. I just wanted no guns in this house. And what do you do? You bring a gun into our home and have our five year old son get shot! What were you thinking, Beca?!"

"I wasn't thinking. I thought it was a marshmallow gun. I was going to take it back-"

"You're damn right you're taking it back. I don't want it in my home. I don't care if you think its just a toy. You're lucky it was just a bruise on Blake but I work in the ER, I've seen some serious injuries from just a silly BB gun toy. What if it hit his eye? Or his ear? Did you stop for a second to think about that before you hand a gun to our kids to shoot?"

"No, and I'm glad nothing worse happened. Chloe, I'm sorry." Beca didn't exactly feel like saying she had at least thought to make him wear goggles would do anything to help her situation right now.

"I don't want you to be sorry." Chloe let out a huff of frustration as she paced in front of Beca. "I want you to respect the things I feel strongly about. I want to be a team. I don't want the kids to think I'm just the mom that gets mad or gives all the lectures. And like I said I don't mind the little things. But we can't let them think we disagree on the big things. That's part of marriage, part of parenting."

"I know." Beca nodded. "And the kids don't think that. I didn't mean to act like I disagreed with you. You know I don't like guns either, but I guess I just didn't think a BB gun really counted. And I honestly didn't even know it was a BB gun until we got home. I shouldn't have taken it out of the box even just to try it out."

"We don't even let them have toy guns, aside from your water guns." Chloe said, foiling Beca's weak argument.

"I'll take it back. I promise." Beca stepped a little closer. "Don't stay mad at me." She cautiously placed her hands on Chloe's elbows and rubbed her thumbs back and forth.

"I won't stay mad. You're lucky I love you and those two little mini-yous upstairs. You drive me crazy sometimes." Chloe sighed and leaned into Beca to wrap her arms around her waist.

"I know. I can't believe I convinced you to marry me and have kids with me." Beca smirked back, pulling Chloe closer.

"I guess you have other tolerable qualities."

"Tolerable?" Beca questioned as she placed a soft kiss to Chloe's cheek. "That's it?"

"You do have some charm. And you're not bad to look at." Chloe added, looking down Beca's body.

"Funny." Beca gave her a little glare before wrapping her in a hug to place her chin on Chloe's shoulder and turning serious again. "God, I was so scared when it happened. I wasn't even thinking about your reaction. I just was so worried something awful happened to my kid and it was my fault. And the way he cried...shit..." Beca felt herself getting choked up suddenly and was thankful that Chloe's arms held her a little tighter. "And poor Bailey looked so scared. I could tell she was blaming herself. And I had to keep it together so neither of them got too scared. But I was terrified. My heart was racing even after I knew he was okay. I felt like such a bad mom."

"You're a good mom." Chloe whispered immediately. "Sometimes a little irresponsible and childish...but you're a good mom."

"Well I'm learning from the best who I happen to be sleeping with." Beca sniffed, letting out a weak laugh. Chloe snorted as she pulled away from Beca slightly.

"I love you. Even if you drive me crazy." Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss. "How about everyone gets cleaned up and we can go out to dinner. Blake can pick where."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Beca nodded as she quickly wiped her watery eyes.

Luckily for everyone, five year olds are remarkably resilient. And by the time they returned home from Tony's Pizza Palace after eating what Beca liked to refer to as cardboard pizza and unlimited arcade games, Blake didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary had happened that day. Beca gave him an extra long hug and kiss when she tucked him in. She was grateful even Bailey let her give her a kiss goodnight too after she assured Bailey that nothing was her fault and to not worry.

When Beca returned to their bedroom, feeling completely drained after all the worry she experienced that day, she was relieved to feel Chloe's arms wrap around her. Beca knew she made mistakes and would make more in the future, but damn...she loved her family, and even after a stressful day, felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

_Pink (Not The Singer)_

_Bailey 18; Blake 6_

Christmas had just passed a few weeks ago, but Blake was still enjoying most of his gifts. One of which was a kids electric jeep for him to drive around in. It was from a few of the bellas. They liked to chip in and get any Bella babies gifts. Beca and Chloe always appreciated it, even if the gifts were often excessive. They were happy their kids had a whole second family who loved them.

Beca had decided to let him drive around their block in his jeep as she watched from the driveway. She had helped herself to a beer as she watched Blake giggle and have the time driving around basically in circles.

"Mommy! Be my passenger!" Blake shouted as he drove the car up to Beca.

"Alright." Beca shrugged. It was one of the few times she was really grateful for her petite stature as she could sit in the front seat, just with her legs dangling over the front of the windshield. She tipped her beer at a neighbor who was watering his lawn. She figured he disapproved of her actions, but did she give a fuck? No.

They had turned around and had just past their house when Blake decided to make another turn because he saw a woman walking her dog and he wanted to get a better look. He moved the steering wheel quickly and given their weight disparity the jeep started to tip. Beca saw it happening and tossed her beer bottle to the opposite side of the street and prepared to catch Blake. The jeep went tumbling over and Beca slipped and fell out of the jeep landing on her left wrist. Blake let out a scared scream as the jeep tipped all the way over. She quickly caught him with her right arm.

"You okay, baby?" She asked quickly once they both were stationary on the street. He nodded quickly, unable to look away from Beca's deformed wrist. The adrenaline seemed to have kept Beca from noticing anything amiss with her body. Then she followed his gaze and looked down. Suddenly all the pain hit her at once.

"Mother….fucker!" Beca shouted as she gripped her arm. "Shit! Dammit! Fuck!" She cursed even louder, very likely alerting at least one or two neighbors. "Don't say those words ever!" She pointed at Blake when she regained some sense beyond the pain in her arm. She looked at her wrist which was bent in a completely unnatural position. She had to try and keep it together to not pass out or puke in front of her kid.

"Go get your sister." Beca leaned against the turned over car, holding her wrist to her chest. Blake looked like he was about to cry and he was frozen in the spot. "Blake. Mommy's fine. Go get Bailey, okay?" Beca kept her voice steady and looked seriously into Blake's watery eyes. He nodded and then turned to run back inside.

"I killed mommy!" Blake came storming into Bailey's room, eyes filled with tears. His declaration made Bailey jolt up in her bed with worried eyes.

"What?!"

"We were driving my car and I crashed it." Blake hung his head.

"Is she okay?!"

"She said to come get you." Blake sniffled and Bailey quickly jumped off her bed, grabbing Blake by his hand. She'd be annoyed later with his dramatics, but needed to go check on her mom for the time being.

"Mom! Are you okay?" She jogged across the street and collapsed to her knees to look at Beca's wrist and had to look away quickly so she didn't puke. She inherited Beca's queasy stomach.

"Pretty sure this sucker's broken. I need you to drive me to the hospital and text your mom." Beca bit her lip, feeling like the pain was getting worse by the second.

"Oh God, okay. I'll be right back." Bailey ran back inside to get some shoes and the keys.

* * *

"What happened?" Chloe came storming through the double doors of the ER once she received Bailey's text that they were there. Blake was happily playing with one of the waiting room toys, having calmed down from his hysterics earlier. Bailey was currently trying to fill out the forms with Beca since Beca couldn't write.

"Just fell on my wrist. No big deal." Beca said quickly. Bailey kept her eyes on the clipboard.

"We were riding my big boy jeep!" Blake exclaimed. "And mommy was my passenger."

"Seriously?" Chloe folded her arms and looked down at Beca.

"Yeah, but he was fine. I made sure none of the glass got near him." Beca closed her eyes when she realized she'd made things worse.

"What glass?"

"Mommy's big girl drink." Blake explained happily. Chloe's jaw clenched as she stared at Beca knowing that 'big girl drink' for Blake meant Beca's beer.

"You were drinking while sitting in that little jeep while you let our son drive around?" Chloe glared at Beca, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm sorry, babe." Beca looked up at her with pleading eyes. "If it helps, I really don't feel good." Chloe studied her for a moment, her anger quickly returning back to concern. Beca's face was pale, well, paler than normal.

"Alright, come on." Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca and started walking her through the doors as Bailey and Blake followed.

"Oh, Mrs. Beale. There's one person ahead." The young receptionist raised her hand to stop Chloe from continuing.

"This is my wife and she's about to faint because she probably has a broken arm." Chloe blinked at the woman...girl...behind the desk. Chloe was one of the top nurses at the hospital and had been there longer than most. It was one of those unwritten rules that the senior nurses got to weave around certain rules from time to time.

"Yes, but ma'am-"

"Are you going to keep me from taking my wife back when she's about to pass out?" Chloe gave the poor receptionist a heated warning glare.

"N-no, ma'am." The receptionist shook her head.

"Good. And stop calling me ma'am." Chloe continued to walk Beca through the double doors, holding onto her tightly to make sure she didn't fall. Bailey held Blake's hand as she followed them and gave the receptionist an apologetic smile, knowing Chloe herself would probably apologize later.

* * *

After giving a very whiny Beca a shot to dull her pain, Chloe led them to another room, instructing Bailey to keep Blake in the exam room. Chloe helped Beca sit down in the chair by the x-ray machine. She was already getting a little stumbly from the shot Chloe gave her.

"I need to take your ring off." Chloe said.

"No!" Beca leaned away defensively.

"Beca, you can't take x-rays with a ring on. And your hand might swell too much and cause more issues. I'll keep good care of it."

"But then the world won't know I'm married." Beca whined as she watched Chloe carefully slide her wedding ring off.

"Well, I'll be there to remind them." Chloe smiled as she placed the ring on her own right hand. She helped Beca scoot closer to the x-ray table and put her arm in position.

"Drugs. Baby, I need the drugs." Beca said urgently as she gripped at the hem of Chloe's top. "Oh my God, I just had a flashback to being with you in labor."

"Oh, yeah. Very similar pain scales." Chloe said sarcastically as she gently placed Beca's arm in position. "Hold still, okay?"

The x-rays were quick, Beca flinching a little each time Chloe moved her arm for a new angle. The drugs were started to make Beca wobbly on her feet. Chloe gave sheepish looks to her coworkers as she half-carried Beca back to their exam room.

"I'll be right back." She helped Beca get on the table. "I have another patient to check on, but I'll be back for when Dr. Elliot comes in. He's one of the best." Chloe gave Beca a pat on the shoulder and looked at Bailey before leaving the room. "Please watch her. Don't let her fall or touch anything."

"Got it, mom." Bailey giggled to herself as she watched her other mother mumble something incoherent on the exam table.

* * *

The wait didn't last too long and Bailey only had to grab Beca from falling off the table once. Dr. Elliot strolled in with the x-rays with Chloe close behind. He placed the slides one by one on the illuminated screen on the wall.

"Bad news is you broke your wrist. Good news is that it was only one bone and you won't need surgery." He smiled down at Beca who didn't look like she was processing anything he said. "So we're going to put you in a cast for 5 weeks and hopefully you'll be as good as new. Chloe, could you go get the casting supplies?"

She returned quickly and laid everything out on the rolling metal table. Blake was watching with both intrigue and nervousness for his mom.

"I'm going to give you another shot, Mrs. Mitchell, to numb the wrist so I can set it before we cast, okay?"

"Aye, aye." Beca nodded. Chloe closed her eyes in embarrassment, realizing this was the first time one of the new top doctors at her hospital was meeting her wife. He just grinned good naturedly as he carefully administered the shot. Thankfully her other pain meds were still working so she only winced slightly at the needle. And only squeezed Chloe's hand firmly when he quickly set her bone.

"That wasn't so bad." She looked up at Chloe with surprise.

"I know." Chloe nodded down like she would talk to one of her kids. "You're doing very good."

"Alright, let's get this cast on." Dr. Elliot started unwrapping the parcels when Beca sat up.

"No, I want Chloe to!" She whined. Chloe felt her face turn red and she hoped this little incident wouldn't cast her in a bad light.

"That's fine." Dr. Elliot chuckled and motioned Chloe to take his spot. "I know your wife has assisted with plenty of these. That's perfectly okay."

Chloe gloved up and wrapped Beca's arm up to near her elbow with the under wrap. She then dipped the meshlike cast material in water before gently and carefully wrapping it over the soft white underwrap.

"Bailey." Beca looked away from Chloe for a moment and pointed her index finger of her good hand at her daughter. "You were a hero today. A real hero. You're the real MVP." She got a little choked up and Bailey tried not to laugh. "And you." Beca rolled her head around to face Chloe, her tone changing that made Chloe glance up. "Are a super sexy nurse."

"Oh, God." Bailey mumbled and dropped her head to rest her eyes over her hand that was propped up on her seat.

"Okay." Chloe stood straight, pausing her movements of wrapping the cast. "Bailey, why don't you take Blake to get something from the vending machine. Your mom's getting a little loopy."

"Way ahead of you." Bailey rolled her eyes with a look of teenage disgust as she pulled Blake along by his hand out the door. Dr. Elliot was doing his best to not laugh.

"I'm so sorry about this." Chloe chuckled nervously as she continued wrapping.

"Oh, its fine. I'm sure she'll be mortified when those meds wear off."

"Oh, you have no idea." Chloe smirked looking down at the casting she had retrieved from supplies.

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Mitchell, you're all set to go. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Elliot asked once Beca's cast was on and she was relaxed against the back of the table again.

"Well, doc, this is my dominant hand." She slightly raised her casted left hand and then let it drop back into her lap. "And I have certain...duties...as a wife-"

"I think I can help her with anything she might need, Dr. Elliot." Chloe quickly slapped a hand over Beca's mouth and smiled nervously at the doctor who was shaking with laughter.

"Sounds good. Take your time Chloe. And Beca, good luck with your recovery and I'll see you back in five weeks to get that off. Hopefully no sooner." He gave them a friendly wave before leaving them alone.

"So." Chloe rolled a chair over so she could sit by Beca for a minute. "How do you like your cast?"

"I think its-" Beca was grinning lopsidedly until she held up the cast and took a good look at it. "What the fuck is this?" She groaned and Chloe was thankful Bailey was still keeping Blake occupied outside of the room. "Pink?! You gave me a pink cast?!"

"Consider it your punishment for drinking and riding in Blake's mini-jeep." Chloe kept smiling as she ran a hand through Beca's hair.

"Fair enough." Beca grumbled. "But can I at least tell people I broke it by defending your honor and beating up some dude?"

"Nope." Chloe shook her head and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I get some TLC when I get home? Tender loving Chloe." Beca wiggled her eyebrows making Chloe bark out a laugh.

"I suppose if you're feeling up for it."

"I guess I'll have to be a pillow princess for the next five weeks, huh?" Beca gave a not so disappointed frown as she waved her left hand up.

"Oh, I think I can help you be ambidextrous." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she played with Beca's right hand fingers. Beca giggled for a moment as she looked at their joined hands.

"I love you, sexy nurse."

"And I love you, little druggie." Chloe leaned up and gave Beca a firm kiss before Bailey came back in with Blake in tow.

"Can you guys really not keep it in your pants?" Bailey shook her head.

"Watch your language." Chloe stood up and gave Bailey a little slap on the shoulder. "It was just a little kiss. So are you okay getting your mom home?"

"Yeah, she can't be that much more annoying than usual right?" Bailey shrugged.

"Hey! I'm offended." Beca whined as she carefully sat up and slid off the table.

"I'll bring some pizza home for dinner. Try not to get into anymore trouble before then." Chloe ushered them out of the room.

"Okay, love you mom."

"Love you, Mama!" Blake chimed in.

"I love you, babies." Chloe smiled and gave all three of them a kiss on the head. She watched them walk away and giggled as she listened to their conversation before they walked through the doors.

"Nice pretty cast, Mom." Bailey said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Beca grumped.


End file.
